


Running Lines

by UnholyTrinity



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Acting, Actor - Freeform, F/M, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Pool, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, not explicit, reader is an actor, script reading, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyTrinity/pseuds/UnholyTrinity
Summary: You and Keanu are acting in a movie together, and he’s invited you over to rehearse with him.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Running Lines

Rolling over to check my phone, the early morning light streaming in through the window, I saw that I had two missed calls from an unknown number. I thumbed the call button, slightly surprised to hear the mellifluous Canadian voice of my co-star on the other end.

_ “Morning.” _

“Keanu, hi.”

_ “I’m sorry for calling so early, it’s just that we have to shoot this scene so soon and we’ve done barely any rehearsing. Did you want to come over and go through the lines together?” _

I thought of the prospect of seeing Keanu again, of where he lived, of meeting the dogs he talked so much about, and my heart skipped a beat. 

“Of course, Keanu, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I said, trying not to sound as excited as I was.

_ “Great, I’ll text you the address.” _

I heard the beep of the call ending, immediately throwing my phone down onto the bed and hurrying to dress. I rifled through the mess of my closet, unable to decide on my outfit. If I went too formal, it’d look strange, yet if I showed up in track pants and a t-shirt I’d seem unprofessional. 

Finally, outfit on, coffee in hand, the text from Keanu  _ pinged _ through, and I quickly shoved my shoes on and headed out the door.

**\----**

On the way to Keanu’s house, I started to feel anxiety bubbling up within me. I checked and re-checked the address on my phone to kill time, and to quell my doubts. This was the first time I’d be seeing him before we started filming the scene. I knew that the scene included romance, but surely the physical stuff would be saved for on set, right? We were just running lines. 

I spotted his house and, decidedly more nervous than before, I pulled in behind his  bike . I grabbed my script and headed up to the front door, taking a deep breath before raising my hand to knock. Right before I went to knock, I heard the door unlock and saw it swing slowly open. Before I knew it, there he was, standing right in front of me in all his glory. His dark, silky flop of hair, his perfectly trimmed stubble catching the morning sun.

“Hello. You arrived sooner than I expected, I’m sorry. Let me just put something more comfortable on. In the meantime, come on in and get comfortable yourself.” 

I didn’t even get a say before Keanu quickly ducked into his bedroom to change. I wandered past the entryway, finding myself in the living room. The entire east wall was made of glass, and I was amazed by how far across the city I could see, sunlight glinting off the distant skyscrapers. I heard a door close and Keanu joined me in the living room, having swapped his suit for a t-shirt and jeans. His feet were bare, his hair tousled. 

“Sorry about that, I just got back from a meeting and didn’t have time to get changed.”

_ Shit, maybe I arrived too soon, I hope I didn’t seem too eager. _

“So, shall we get started then?” Keanu said, clapping his hands together, ready to begin.

“Okay,” I responded, pulling out my script.

Keanu directed me to the couch and, insisting for us to sit, he placed a gentle hand on my knee.

“In case you haven't read the script yet, this scene does include physical activity and kissing, are you okay with this?” he said. Looking directly into my eyes, sincerity written all over his face, I felt my whole body relax. I smiled back at him, hiding my blushing face behind my hair as I quickly looked down at my script.

He folded his copy open on his lap. “I think the scene starts on page 86.” 

Page 86 already conveniently dog-eared, I sat ready to say my first line. I read out the blocking and setting up for the scene, then Keanu began to speak.

“Miss Burnett! However did you manage to get in there?”

I quickly shifted into character, imagining my burning face, my heavy skirts weighed down by the water. “Oh, Mr Harris, thank goodness you’re here! I see-” Keanu interrupted me.

“Sorry to butt in, but if it’s okay with you, I find that I do better if I physically act out what’s happening in the scene.” 

I fumbled my words a little when agreeing, hiding my blush once more. “Uh, sure.”

“So, if you could lie back on the floor…”

I kneeled on the rug, finger keeping my place in the script. Keanu smiled down at me.

“Alright, we are framed, recording and... action,” he joked, composing himself once more to continue the scene.

“Oh, Mr Harris, thank goodness you’re here! I seem to have two left feet today.” I said with an almost real blush, smiling. Keanu offered his hand to me, and I took it, a little thrill running through me at the feel of his skin against mine. As he lifted me, he pulled me towards his chest, his other hand resting on the small of my back. I took a slightly shaky breath, mentally noting just how  _ good _ he smelled. Fresh, clean cotton hit me first, chased by something more indefinable - was it his cologne? Or was it just  _ him _ ?

“Perhaps I will have to remain close by in case you stumble again,” he said, looking at me with his twinkling eyes. 

“Perhaps,” I responded, more than a little breathless.

He gently shifted one hand to cup my cheek, never breaking eye contact. “You do look ever so beautiful this afternoon, Miss Burnett.” 

Before I went to say my next line I realised that I didn’t recall reading that in the script, but before I could question it, he continued speaking.

“I must confess, never have I felt such feelings towards a woman before. Will you accept this kiss?”

Before I got a single word in, he ducked his head and kissed me directly on the lips. My eyes widened while his remained closed, and I felt a shockwave run down my spine. The kiss was chaste, barely more than a peck, but the sensation of Keanu so close threatened to overwhelm me entirely.

He pulled away from me. Still a little dazed, I let out a nervous laugh, more to fill the silence than anything else.

“Gosh, sorry, I got a bit carried away with my improvisation there. I decided that a kiss in that moment felt more appropriate than later, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

I cleared my throat in an attempt to regain my composure. “No, not at all. You have to do what’s right for the scene.”

Keanu gently let go of me, putting his hands in his pockets. I was a little surprised to see how awkward his body language had suddenly become.

“Should I make you a drink? A cup of tea perhaps?” He turned, a little too quickly maybe, and moved towards the kitchen. I followed him and perched on one of the barstools, watching as he filled the kettle and retrieved two mugs from the cupboard. 

“How do you take your tea?”

“White with one, please.” I smiled inwardly to see a tiny blush painting his usually pale cheeks. The comforting sounds of him flicking the kettle on and getting the milk and tea out replaced the need for conversation, and I sat in companionable silence with him. Once he began to spoon the sugar into my cup and before he started pouring the hot water, I decided to try and start up a conversation with him.

“Your house is beautiful, have you lived here long?”

“Only about 18 months, but I’ve really tried to make the house as eco-friendly as possible.” 

“It’s one of the more subtle houses around, it didn’t feel overwhelming when I drove up.”

Keanu finished making the tea and walked over to hand me my cup.

“Perhaps I could show you around before we continue reading through our lines?”

I took my cup from him. “I’d like that very much.”

**\----**

“And out here,” he said, sliding one of the doors back, “is the pool area.”

The water sparkled in the sun, beautiful palms flanking its edges. Keanu walked through into the sunlight, arms spread wide, mock-dramatic. A slight breeze ruffled his hair softly as he walked along the pool’s edge. A sense of admiration came over me as I realised how proud he was of his home, so carefully constructed to suit his life yet so understated compared to the average movie star. 

He turned back to me to gauge my reaction. He started walking backwards, his heel suddenly catching on a raised section of tile, and he stumbled back. His arms flailed, and he fell straight into the pool. I rushed forwards, my hand clasped over my mouth in shock. He surfaced, shaking his head to clear the dripping hair out of his eyes. I dropped to my knees in an attempt to help him out of the pool.

I blushed a little when I realised just how closely his shirt clung to him now, the thin cotton showing every contour of his broad shoulders. He noticed my gaze, and said, mouth quirked slightly, “I seem to have two left feet today.” 

I failed to hide my smile at his words. Keanu smiled back, something suddenly shifting behind his eyes, his expression changing subtly. Still submerged in the water, he gently reached out to hold my face with both hands, thumbs fitting neatly behind my jaw. His smile slowly faded. Still looking directly at me, he gently began to pull me in, all the while giving me space to back out. His eyes glittered and his soaking wet hair dripped into his beautiful face, tiny rivulets running down the planes of his cheeks.

I eagerly kicked my shoes off behind me, letting his capable hands drag me into the water. My heart was racing and I was almost out of breath. I was still just trying to comprehend what was about to occur, but I was allowing it to happen, curious to know what was on Keanu’s mind.

Once he had drawn me fully into the pool, we both paused, each treading water under the weight of our soaked clothes. I was briefly taken out of the moment when I realised the mess my mascara must have been making. I hurriedly swiped at my cheeks, but Keanu just moved closer, his nose almost touching mine, and gently dragged his thumbs across my face. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, his voice quiet, slightly strained.

“Oh God yes.”

His hands shifted to fully cup my face and ever so slowly he touched his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and my senses narrowed to focus on the pressure of his mouth, soft lips pressed to mine, the warmth of his skin transferring onto me. I felt his grip tighten as he began to kiss me more passionately, and I reciprocated, circling my arms around his narrow waist, holding him tight to me. 

Soon enough, I couldn’t hold back and hiked one leg up around the curve of his hip. I wanted to be as close as possible. I let out a murmur of surprise as he quickly moved one hand away and tightly grasped my thigh, the span of his hand covering the whole of my hip. I felt his tongue touch gently touch mine, the passion intensifying, my head a whirlwind of lust and need.

I felt raw, hyper-sensitive, the feeling of Keanu between my thighs overwhelming me. The tang of salt from the pool, the herbal tea still lingering on his tongue. My heart racing and tingling warmth growing between my legs, Keanu suddenly let go of my thigh and slowly slid his hand up my lower belly and under my shirt, navigating his palm up between my breasts. He gently insinuated a hand under the wire of my bra, taking hold of my breast, trapping my nipple between his fingers and tugging gently. His other hand then relinquished my cheek and snaked down my back, tracing the dip of my spine, circling the twin divots at its base.

Still in the midst of the kiss, I opened my eyes to take in the full sharpness of Keanu’s gaze. I let out a long, disbelieving breath as he slowly broke away, his lips flushed, slightly swollen. My breath hitched as he leaned in again to kiss my cheek, gradually, reverently bringing his kisses down the column of my neck and onto my chest, parting the neck of my shirt to kiss along the length of my collarbone. I threw my head back slightly at the sensation, and slid my hands up the firm expanse of his back to push my fingers through his hair. I tugged, lightly, revelling in the muffled groan Keanu let out. He pulled away from me once more.

“Holy fuck,” I breathed.

He didn’t respond, his mouth quirking slightly before he dove back in, lightly nipping just under my ear. He slowly moved his hands to my hips and across, unbuttoning my jeans and working the zipper down. He inserted his thumbs into the waistband just below my hip bones to tug lightly, attempting to pull my jeans away from my body. The waterlogged denim clung firmly to my skin, and I could feel the vibrations in his chest as he began to laugh. He leaned his forehead against mine, our breath mingling. He tugged harder, and I could feel the jeans gradually giving way under his hands as I mirrored his movements to drag my fingers across the softness of his lower belly. The button and zip easy enough, I pulled at the waistband, dragging both the jeans and his underwear excruciatingly slowly down his endless legs.

Over the past few minutes we had slowly drifted into the shallows of the pool. Keanu finally freed me from my jeans and coasted his palms up my legs to grasp my hips and push me against its edge. He moved his hands inwards to gently coax my legs apart and stepped closer. I gripped the ledge as the thrill of feeling him press between my thighs washed over me. I was exactly where he wanted me to be.

Tantalisingly slowly, he took the hem of my shirt in his hands and drew it up my body. He stopped short when the shirt sat just under my breasts and looked deep into my eyes.

“I’m gonna rip this off you.”

I nodded my consent, overwhelmed. He took the fabric and pulled sharply, tearing it in two in one swift move. My chest heaved as he moved closer to capture my mouth in another kiss. He disposed of the now-ruined shirt, running his hands down my back to find the clasp of my bra and deftly unhook it. He let the bra sink below us before continuing. Keanu then looked at me with a slight grin and ducked his head under the water. About to explode from anticipation, I felt him grip my waist and he began to kiss a trail up my belly, worshipping my torso. Just as his mouth was closing around my nipple, I decided to steal at least a little of the power back. I pushed myself away from the wall and placed my hands on his chest, smirking at him playfully.

“You are still entirely too clothed, Mr Reeves.”

He laughed a little at that, but his pupils were blown so wide his eyes looked almost black, and I kept my gaze locked to his as I copied his earlier movements. I took the hem of his shirt, soft and stretched-out as it was, and yanked it apart to expose his beautiful torso. I pulled the wrecked shirt down his arms to trap them at his sides, luxuriating in how helpless he was before pulling the shirt off his body entirely. I tossed it across the pool, its splash lightly spraying our faces. He grinned, teeth straight and white and perfect, and I grinned back.

I lightly placed my palm at the centre of his chest, feeling the heat of his skin and the faint thrum of his heart before maneuvering my hand to his cheek, feeling his prickle of his beard against my hand. He then reached up and took my hand to slowly guide my arm around his neck and moved me closer in. The immense rush of skin on skin as we collided was incredible and, feeling nothing but his body against mine, he gracefully kissed me again and gently cradled the back of my head, pulling lightly at my hair. His other hand then started to move along my thigh, caressing my skin under the water. I raised my leg and dragged my foot down the length of his calf and hooked it in behind him to pull closer.

I could sense Keanu’s lust intensify as we continued our ministrations. I felt him tighten his grasp on my thigh, and I let out a little moan. He crowded me against the edge of the pool then effortlessly, hands circling my waist, he lifted me to sit on the ledge. My hair, now thoroughly tangled, was still miraculously pinned up, and Keanu skimmed his hands up my back and into my hair to let it down. 

“Been wanting to do that for a while now,” he breathed as he ran his fingers through my hair, working out the worst of the knots. I could feel it fanned out across my shoulders, but I could also feel the weight of Keanu’s gaze as he took a languorous moment to consider me, eyes roaming slowly across my body.

Moving back in, he then began to slide his hands slowly down my chest and between my thighs before sinking back into the water while I remained still, hungering for him and what he would do next. He slid his hands along my inner thighs, simultaneously edging me closer so that I was pressed right against him. I could feel every part of my body quake.

I tried to control myself, biting back a moan, but with every one of his movements, however subtle, I let out an involuntary whimper. Keanu then shifted his attention from between my legs and slipped a hand up to cup my breast, simultaneously dropping down in the water to pepper kisses along my inner thigh. I couldn’t hold back much longer, Keanu was teasing me to the point of desperation. I needed more. I trapped his face between my knees, virtually begging.

“Please, Keanu, I can barely take this,” I pleaded, my voice hoarse.

Keanu smiled at me and grasped behind my knees to free his head. He rose from the water and stood up on the ledge while I stayed seated. Eye level with his thighs now, he offered me a hand and helped me to my feet. He then looked at me and lightly tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, shifting then to grasp the back of my neck. He leaned forward and, lips brushing my ear, whispered:

“I realised that we never quite reached the bedroom on our little tour.” 

I felt a further twinge between my legs at that, though I smiled. “What an oversight.” 

He gave a light chuckle before suddenly sweeping me off my feet, holding me in his arms. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping close. He carried me back towards the door, and we entered the cool of the house. The living room, positively pedestrian now after all that had transpired outside, was quickly crossed, and we came to the bedroom. He gazed deeply into my eyes as he lowered me onto the bed, his gentleness belied by the heat of his body as he straddled me. His hands came to rest either side of my face, and I went limp as he captured my mouth in a kiss.

**\----**

I could hear the sound of rain on the windows as I woke, the room far darker now. Keanu lay beside me, his breathing deep and even, and I took in the sight of him, barely covered by the thin sheet. The dark curls at his inner thigh were just peeking out from under the fabric, his whole torso exposed too, skin slightly luminous in the half-light. 

I trailed a lazy finger across his belly and up his chest. I felt him stir under me, and I looked up just in time to see his eyes flicker open. He smiled.

“Hey,” he said, still half-asleep.

“Hey,” I responded softly.

Keanu then rolled to look at the clock. Seeing that it had almost reached 4pm, he turned back to look at me with mild disappointment.

“We should start getting ready now, shouldn't we?”

“I think so. My part is at 5:30, but I imagine they might want you there sooner.” 

Keanu let out a sigh but looked back up at me with a grin and, gently holding my chin, said, “See you soon.”

I then held his hand as he lightly tucked it away to his chest. Before I went to turn over he pulled me back and gently kissed my forehead before letting go.

**\----**

It had been three days since the read-through (and all that had ensued) with Keanu, and with all that filming had involved, we had barely gotten a chance to talk with one another outside of our scenes together. It felt as though what happened that day was all a dream, really, and that I had been dropped unceremoniously back into reality. 

I swung my car onto the lot and into my parking space. I shifted into park and, just as I was grabbing my things, I heard the rumble of an engine off to my right. I glanced over and noticed a bike pull up beside me. At first I didn’t think much of it, but then suddenly I recognised the bike and knew who it was. My heartbeat immediately quickened. Things hadn’t been awkward between us necessarily, but the fact that we had scarcely said two words to each other since that day at his house weighed on my mind. Did he regret what we had done? Was he avoiding me?

I shut my door just as he cut the engine, and he reached up to pull his helmet off. His hair, plastered to his face with the humidity of the morning, was pushed impatiently away from his forehead with a gloved hand. As soon as his eyes met mine, he grinned.

“Good morning.”

“Hi.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Everything okay?”

I was amazed by how easily he could read me. “Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just...we haven’t really talked since um... _ it _ happened, and I don’t really know where your head’s been at. I...I just...do you regret what we did?”

Keanu let out a little sigh, then looked deeply into my eyes. I could feel sympathy radiating off of him. First taking off his glove, he gently held out his hand and clasped mine.

“I know we haven’t spoken much, and I’m sorry. It was never my intention. We’ve just been so busy. Look - “ he turned around and opened the saddle bag from his bike, pulling out something I couldn’t completely recognise. He turned back to me and unfolded a shirt. “I brought you something that I hope might make you happy.” 

I grinned as I realised that the shirt was identical to the one I had worn to his house that day. A little shiver coursed through me when I remembered the fate of the previous shirt. “God, you’re so corny,” I laughed, reaching out to take the shirt from him.

He leaned in a little closer, voice deeper, breathier now. “Well, I ruined the other one.”

I held on to his forearm for support, and he let out a low chuckle. “God, Keanu, don’t do that to me.” I looked up into his eyes. “At least, not here.”

The corner of his mouth quirked, and he quickly glanced around to make sure we were alone before snaking a hand around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. I closed my eyes as our lips collided but it was short lived. He moved away slowly, and I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. His hand skimmed down my side and across to wrap loosely around my wrist. I was certain he could feel the frantic thrum of my pulse just under the skin. Dipping his head down, he touched his forehead to mine.

“I’ve gotta get into wardrobe,” he said, voice somehow lower than before. It hit me right in the pit of my stomach. “Let’s pick this up later, hey?”

I exhaled. “Yeah.”

He gave my wrist one last squeeze before letting go. He dropped a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose. A thought came to me, and before he had the chance to leave I laced my fingers through his and said, laughing slightly:

“Perhaps I will have to remain close by in case you stumble again?” 

He chuckled, and gripped my hand a little tighter. “Perhaps.”


End file.
